With development of automobile technology, requirements from people on security, comfortability and aesthetics of an automobile are higher and higher. A light decoration strip for an automobile window, as a type of decoration of the automobile, can improve the overall aesthetics of the automobile, and promote the grade of the automobile. The light decoration strip is usually mounted on the seal surrounding automobile window glass before delivery of the window glass. According to the prior art, a middle insert is usually adopted to fixedly connect the light decoration strip and the seal together, such that the window glass on which the light decoration strip is mounted can be easily installed into an automobile window after being delivered to an assembling plant, and a step of mounting the light decoration strip in the assembling plant is omitted.
According to the prior art, Chinese Patent CN1287531A disclosed a window unit mounted in a predesigned opening of motor vehicles and such like. The window unit comprises a window pane and a frame which is integratedly molded on the window pane. Retaining devices for retaining add-on parts are provided at several peripheral locations of the frame. Each retaining device is formed by a retaining strip and a retaining clip. The retaining strip is arranged on the outer side of the frame and permanently joined to the frame, for example by being partly molded in the frame. The retaining clip comprises an elongate base, on both longitudinal sides of which retaining wings and detent wings are positioned. The retaining wings serve for removably anchoring the retaining clips on the retaining strips, and the detent wings serve for removably connecting the add-on parts to the frame. The retaining device of this patent is equivalent to a middle insert.
Moreover, another Chinese Patent CN102272463A disclosed an intermediate fastening device for fitting an attachment, such as a trim, on a profiled strip. The intermediate fastening device comprises at least one clip having at least one upstream cooperating part configured to cooperate with the profiled strip and a downstream cooperating part configured to cooperate with the attachment. The upstream cooperating part comprises a plurality of catching tabs connected by a base part. The end of each tab is deformable. The tabs are deformed by applying a force to the ends of the tabs toward the material of the profiled strip in two opposed directions so as to penetrate the material of the profiled strip during the step of fastening the clip onto the profiled strip. The intermediate fastening device of this patent is equivalent to a middle insert.
However, in practical use, the devices equivalent to the middle insert disclosed by the two above patents have following disadvantages. Firstly, when being mounted, both ends of the light decoration strip need to be pressed downward at the same time to get snapped in, thereby resulting in difficult assembling operation, and after getting snapped in, the light decoration strip is not firmly clamped to the device equivalent to the middle insert and is easy to loosen, release or remove. Secondly, the device equivalent to the middle insert has complex shapes, such that the manufacturing process and installing process thereof become complex, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. Thirdly, the light decoration strip cannot be firmly fixed due to the fixing way between the light decoration strip and the device equivalent to the middle insert, such that the shaking of the automobile itself may easily cause abnormal noise of the light decoration strip, thereby on one hand affecting the passengers' mood, and on the other hand reducing the service life thereof due to friction. Fourthly, the light decoration strip and the device equivalent to the middle insert is not longitudinally positioned relative to each other, such that the light decoration strip which is merely mounted on single edge of the glass may move longitudinally, thereby affecting the mounting accuracy of the light decoration strip.